1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inorganic magnesium solid electrolyte, a magnesium battery, and a method for producing an inorganic magnesium solid electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a magnesium solid electrolyte having a magnesium ion conductivity enhanced by using MgZr4(PO4)6, which has been made into a composite by dispersing a second component containing a cation having a higher valence than magnesium ions, has been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP 2000-82327 A